


Property Damage

by tresa_cho



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you have any idea the kind of property damage that would occur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/55386.html?thread=13176922#t13176922

Bruce placed a trail of lingering kisses down the center of Tony's chest as Tony slowed his breathing and stared. Bruce lifted his head and smiled, climbing back up to flop beside Tony on the plush bed.

"Who knew parallel universes could be so interesting?" Tony mused, drawing his slacks up over his skin. Bruce chuckled.

"I would hesitate to call this a parallel universe."

"What, we're both multi-billionare play boys with a penchant for gadgets. Except you buy yours and I make mine. And you have that interesting boy side kick. And you're more doing the whole revenge thing..." Tony paused. "Yea, okay. So it's not a parallel universe, but sort of the same. I mean, you have super heroes here. I assume Superman is America's Golden Boy?"

"A bit. He's from a completely different planet, though."

"And your Avengers are in outer space?"

"Justice League, actually, and yes. We have a space station. It's in low earth orbit."

"90 minute rotation sequence, enabling a quick response anywhere on the globe. Nice. I might have to steal that." Tony shifted luxuriously and folded his arms behind his head.

A red figure fizzled through the door and froze, his eyes wide at the sight. "Whoa, sorry Bruce, didn't know you had company."

"What is it, Flash?" Bruce growled in annoyance.

"Supes is on his way and he is not happy. Something about interdimensional time rips and the continuum breaking apart. I didn't catch half of it but figured I'd give you a heads up. Gotta run!" And he was gone, vibrating his molecules right through the door to exit.

"Can't he turn the handle like normal people?" Tony asked. Bruce rolled his eyes. "He seems a bit overpowered. In a fight between him and Superman, who would win?"

Bruce got out of bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor. "Don't even think about it. I can't pay that sort of property damage."

Tony ran his hands through his hair and got out of the bed. "So how soon can I expect your boyfriend to break through the roof?"

"I'll give it five minutes. If you can get your shoes on I'll try to stall him while you make it out the back."


End file.
